All over again
by Fictionloverbhavya
Summary: Nico and Reyna. Aren't they 'perfectly cute' together? All of us Reynico shippers know that they have feelings for each other. What if their feelings grew stronger? will they become a couple? But what about Aphrodite's curse? and Nico's being gay? To see what happens continue to read 'all Over Again' by Me aka Bhavya. :)
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, I am Bhavya. In case you read my last Reynico story then I am seriously sorry for deleting it. :) Because it didn't made any sense after BOO. But here's my another Reynico story. Hope you like it. Don't forget to post reviews and message me, you are free to. And Please send me new ideas. pls pls pls !**

**And Last request: don't get angry if the updating is slow coz i am a really really lazy person and beside that there is school and exams and what-not.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>REYNA POV<strong>

So the war just ended and we made new friends and there's a lot of work to do here at Camp Jupiter, specially that renovation thing. Jason is building some new shrines of some minor gods and as well as I know Camp Half Blood would be setting up some new cabins. I wonder how many shrines or cabins we would have to make since there are soooooo many minor gods. It's a tiresome work, anyway. But it's nice to have Piper here sometimes because it feels so good to be around some friends, it's not that I don't have any friends here but to them I am THE praetor, they not fear me they just believe in me and respect me. I think of Piper's offer of visiting Camp Half Blood as a normal demigod but Frank is new and I need to guide him.

I am currently in the garden of Bacchus drinking hot chocolate. It's my favorite drink. Aurum and Argentum are playing with little kids. I am so thankful of the Amazons for repairing them but I don't know how many of them are alive but I know that Hylla is alive. What others would be doing? Percy and Annabeth would be attending their school and then they would come here at Camp Jupiter. Jason and Piper would be coming soon, Frank and Hazel live here only and they are happy together. Leo and Calypso would be running their shop, which Leo dreamed of. Who else? Ahh… Nico. I haven't seen him lately. As far as I know, he would be in Camp Half Blood with the Apollo cabin treating him but there's no saying of him, he might have shadow travelled to china. The Greeks would be coming this weekend, I wonder if Nico would also be coming.

The surrounding seems so peaceful like nothing happened 2-3 months ago. My own life is full of peace because there's no Octavian. Ahh… I am soooo happy.

**NICO POV**

Hi, Nico here. After the war things have got better for me. Well, you would be thinking that I and Will… then let me tell you this: I also felt that way in the beginning but Will was not of my type. I realized it 2 days ago. Actually he had pitied me that is why he helped me. Moreover his continuous talking and knocking at my door at 5 am really pulled it off. Well as far as other campers are concerned, they are behaving very odd that is to say that they are becoming friendly to me... Shortly after that my father handed me a quest in which I had to subdue some ghosts playing with aging potion and it resulted me aging two years and some increase in my height. So now I am 16 or 17. Seriously, how did those ghosts found that age potion?

I think of visiting Camp Jupiter this weekend just to get rid of these_ friendly_ campers.

I am just walking along the long island sound because it's too good to be alone. Listening to the sound of the waves, and birds chirping and yeah, mortals in their boat. Its evening and the sky is turning reddish orange. I love this scene.

"Stop!" I turned around. There was a woman, maybe in her twenties or thirties, but she looked like Reyna. I am sure. For a moment I thought that she might be Hylla but Hylla would be with her companions. The woman had the same black hair, dark brown eyes and the same beautiful face.

And then I realized that she might be Bellona.

"Are you goddess Bellona?" Okay I know stupidest question _ever_.

"Yes"

I waited for her to say something but she was staring at him suspiciously. Did I do something? I thought but before I could say something she spoke, "I need a favor from you, Son of Hades." She said those words like the favor is killing some people.

"Ahh…umm… yeah sure" wow what a wise answer. But if I had said no then she might do something really terrifying to me. Even when I said this I thought I should have said something with more confidence and more formal. I expected her to tell me the name of the person she wanted dead instead she smiled. Her smile was very sweet, just like her daughter (Reyna not Hylla), and for a second she looked like a normal woman.

"Well you are not as rude as I thought you could be Son of Hades." Was that a compliment? "However I am not here to judge you. You are a friend of Reyna right?" No enemy, I thought of answering that way but maybe she can take that sarcasm in a wrong way. "You also know about her fear of ghosts don't you and her house in San Juan. I want you to take her there and make her understand what happened to her dad and then she can control her fear." No, no, no, no, that's what I wanted to say to her because I have seen the fear in Reyna's eye at San Juan and I know what effect ghosts leave on people, it's better for Reyna to stay out of that place. But I also understand what Bellona meant and it was good for Reyna.

"Yeah, okay I would help her as far as I can"

And with that she vanished.

I don't want to do this to Reyna and this would ruin our friendship but I also know that it was for her good. Tonight after dinner and curfew I would shadow travel to Camp Jupiter to Reyna and then San Juan then back. This means no sleeping tonight and lots of lost of energy.

* * *

><p><strong>Ghostkingnico logged in. Fictionloverbhavya logged in.<strong>

**Fictionloverbhavya(me) : OMG! ARE YOU NICO?**

**Ghostkingnico : ahh... yeah. and who are you and how do you know me?**

**Fictionloverbhavya: A fangirl. And you are very famous among us.**

**Ghostkingnico : what in the name of Hades is a _fangirl_? I have been receiving mails from them for some months.**

**Fictionloverbhavya : well a fangirl is someone who... well let it go, you will not understand, anyway. By the way have you read my Reynico story?**

**Ghostkingnico : What is Reynico?**

**Fictionloverbhavya : It is a ship.**

**Ghostkingnico : A ship... Reynico..*thinking*... Rey...Nico. OMG *angry. super angry, with red cheeks blushing* Wait till Reyna hears about it.**

**Queenreyna logged in.**

**Ghostkingnico : Hey, Reyna did you heard what she just said?**

**Queenreyna : what?**

**Fictionloverbhavya : i ship you and Nico. you guys look so cute together.**

**Queenreyna : _what? *red* _**

**Ghostkingnico : let's shut her mouth forever.*cruely***

**Fictionloverbhavya : First : you can't becoz i live far far away from North America, second : Nico are you mad at me because ... you know... SOLANGELO!**

**Queenreyna : Solangelo? ohhhhh... ohhhh... really Nico? You didn't tell me. well I totally ship them!**

**Ghostkingnico : You don't want to ship her first ship?**

**Ghostkingnico logged off**

**Fictionloverbhavya : ooooooooooooooooooooo...so it was true my ship was true.**

**Queenreyna : _what?_ What was that supposed to mean! Nico... *angrily***

**Queenreyna logged off.**

**Fictionloverbhavya : woah! Gods of Olympus save Nico.**

**Fictionloverbhavya logged off.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Hope you liked it. Pls review.:)<span>**


	2. Meet the ghosts

**Hi there friends! I wrote or typed this chapter in a hurry but hope you like it. Please review and message me. Sorry for any grammatical error:P.**

* * *

><p><strong>REYNA POV<strong>

Today it was really a good day because there wasn't much work today. It rarely happens that a praetor don't have any work.

I combed my hair and let it be loose, got off my praetor's clothes and put on a light cream T-shirt and my trousers and I am ready to go to bed. I switched off the lights and went to bed, pulled over the covers and closed my eyes to sleep. That's when someone put his hands on my shoulder and shook me violently. I was surprised that Aurum and Argentum weren't growling they just remained lying with one of their ears up. I immediately stood up, pulled out my sword and pointed it at the intruder. With my sword still at his neck, I switched on the lights.

Nico? Here? At this time? I put down my sword and stared at him in utter amazement.

"Sorry" He said looking at his shoes. "For disturbing you at night".

"why are you here?"

"Ummm… I met your mother" _what? _How could he possibly have? But why she met him?

"Sooo…?"

"Well she told me to help you to get over your fear"

"I don't have any in which you can help."

"San Juan…" That was enough for me to know why he was here.

"I…I – just can't believe that after knowing all the things you are taking me there. I thought we were friends."

After saying that I just sat on my bed with a start. How could he? Nico sat on his knees and came to my height and put his hands on my shoulders and looked directly into my eyes as if reading all my thoughts.

"This is for you. Your mother wants you to know what happened to your father."

"What if I turned into a mania?"

"You will not. I will be there to protect you." He promised.

I believed in him because he is the only one who knows my past and understand me. Moreover, after meeting my sis there, I want to know what actually happened. I nodded.

He took my hand and we slipped into darkness.

When the darkness cleared I was in my old house in San Juan. I took a step back and stuck to Nico's body. He gently put his hands on my shoulders and pressed little. How weird is this? A daughter of Bellona who gives strength to others is now depending on a son of Hades and is scared of her own ancestors. How ridiculous is this?

However, we moved forward and I was vaguely aware of Nico just behind me. Then they started to appear. All staring at me with those angry and scary eyes, whispering to me. _Traitor, Murderer_.

I wanted to turn around and run to my room and cover my ears with my hands just like I did when I was younger. But as soon as I turned around Nico stopped me and turned me around to face the ghosts but still had his hands on my shoulders. He leaned down and whispered in my ears "fight them".

Fight them? How? By proving them wrong! So I start answering them back, saying "No, I did that for his good and for my sister's good. He wasn't human anymore; he turned into a mania like YOU ALL!" Then they slowly began to go but I know that they were always there but at least now I would be able to control my fears. Then I saw the ghost I dreaded to see: my Father. He smiled at me and said "My dear daughter come to me and we would go to a place where there's no war. We would always live in peace without any tension." That was so tempting that I really wanted to go with him. I started to go towards him when Nico gripped my shoulders and pulled me back and said, "He is just a mania, remember?" I nodded and closed my eyes and said to him, "No. Go away Father. You are no more than a _mania_."

He smiled and faded. Worst part of the night? I saw every view of his life, our life with him and how I killed him. After seeing this, I fell to my knees and started crying. Nico sat down beside me and put my head on his chest and allowed me to cry. I haven't noticed before but Nico seems to grow in his height. An hour passed like that. Really Nico is my true friend.

* * *

><p><strong>Queenreyna logged in. Fictionloverbhavya logged in.<strong>

**Fictionloverbhavya: Hey, did you liked the chapter?**

**Queenreyna : No. I am not afraid of any ghosts!**

**Ghostkingnico logged in.**

**Ghostkingnico : Really? Once i remember...**

**Queenreyna : stop! and dare you told that to anyone!**

**Ghostkingnico : what would you do if i did tell anyone?**

**Queenreyna : I will torture you to death. **

****Fictionloverbhavya : Tell me. I will never tell it to anyone and moreover you should not hide anything from a fangirl.****

****Ghostkingnico : It happened about 2 months ago...****

**Queenreyna :NO! Nico logg off or else...**

**Ghostkingnico logged off. Queenreyna loggedoff.**

**Fictionloverbhavya : Why didn't they tell me _anything?_**

**_Fictionloverbhavya Logged off_**

* * *

><p><strong>Hello. Please review and Pm me. I will post the next chapter as fast as possible.:)<strong>


	3. A night out!

**Hi. I am lacking in reviews. A review always encourages you. So far I have only two reviews :**

**jzamazing728 :thank you very very much :)**

**princess of flames : Thank you very much! Actually i thought that they are very good friends so I thought they might act freely when they are alone. I have tried to write more paragraphs and be clear about their thought:) Enjoy!**

**And also thanks to Jane Zhang and Jennifer ZengOn G+. These comments made my day:)**

* * *

><p>NICO POV<p>

I do understand Reyna's fear of ghosts. I myself was scared of them when I started dealing with them, so I allowed her to cry in my arms for sometime. Though I don't like physical contact but Reyna was a goold friend. Hope she would not take this in a wrong way. But I doubt it as she knows about me.

After five minutes I helped her stand.

"Let's go out." I offered her.

"Are we not going back?"

"No. I think you need some time out." I really think that if she stay alone in her room she might go insane but she's strong. But still it might not be safe.

We went out the house and went towards North. It was a calm night and the breeze was blowing softly, brushing my face, but despite the warm breeze Reyna looked as if she was freezing.

Soon we came across a restaurant. There was some party going on that's why it was open at this time.

We went in and sat on a table at the other end. The place was so noisy but again we had no other alternative. But Reyna seemed unaffected of it.

"Reyna I am really sorry for bringing you here."

"Thanks Nico. I know it was for my own good. It's just…I…I-It's just too much process at once."

"I can understand. When I started dealing with ghosts, I also felt like it."

"What would you like?" The waiter _had_ to interrupt. I wanted to ghostify him but I had to control because Reyna would really faint after all this.

"Two cappuccinos please."

Reyna smiled at me.

"What?"

"Nothing. It's just the way you look when you are angry." And she started to laugh. It was so good to see her laugh that I too smiled.

Our cappuccino arrived with a heart shape on it. Wait! _What? _HEART SHAPE? Now no one can stop me from ghostifying him. He smiled down at us, "enjoy".

I looked at Reyna and she looked at me, staring in disbelief, "What goes on in these mortals' mind?" she said and glared at the waiter who was attending some other costumer.

"Can I ghostify him?"

"Do you like ghostifying people?" she gave me her doubtful look.

"No it's only when I am angry."

"He has a whole life ahead of him. If you_ ghostify_ him then think of him."

"Hey, death is not that bad. If you do good then you end up in Elysium, if you are not sure what you did you end up in Asphodel, and-"

"Ahh please don't lecture me about death." She giggled.

"Hey it's good" I protested.

Then we were talking about random stuffs a demigods talk.

It was becoming the best night of my life ever since Bianca died.

"Let's go home. I am getting sleepy." She said yawning.

"Yeah"

We walked out of the restaurant (after paying the bill of course). We walked towards the empty road. Reyna was already becoming unconscious.

I put her head on my shoulder, took her in my arms and concentrated on her room. Darkness enveloped us. When I opened my eyes I was in Reyna's bedroom, then I put her on her bed and then I myself collapsed.

I woke up with someone shaking me. I sat up and took in the scene. I was at Reyna's room and the alarm read 6:30 am.

"Nico you should get back to your cabin. If someone saw you here-" she said really softly.

She didn't need to complete because I know we will run into trouble if someone saw us.

"I would go now."

She nodded. "Take care".

I shadowed travel back to my cabin. Take care? Was she really worried about me? I didn't have any time for thinking about it as I immediately collapsed on my bed.

MORTAL'S POV- Clare Aston

(A/N: I just feel like writing this. I know it's not important but I was bored so I felt like writing a Mortal's POV)

It was my brother's wedding party and it was really late at night. I was sitting with my cousin when two people came in. A girl and a boy.

The girl was really pretty. She had a beautiful face. She had long black wavy hair. Her eyes were dark brown, soo beautiful. She looked 16 years old but I am not sure as her eyes showed experience. She looked as if she were crying, maybe over breakup or something. Then why was the boy with her? He looked like 16 or 17 years old. He was pale but strong at the same time. He had shaggy black hair and black eyes which showed pain, suffering, anger all expressions at once. He looked dashing.

They were talking and the girl smiled. She looked so sweet when she smiled.

"Hey, Clare liked the girl?" My cousin Alm must have seen me staring at her.

"Yeah, she's so beautiful."

"Layla thinks that the guy is too dashing." Layla my cousin is 5 years younger than me.

"Come on Clare make a move on her, moreover I don't think they have anything going between them, look" My cousin Ralph pointed towards them. The waiter gave them their cappuccinos with heart shape on it. They made a face at each other and stared at the waiter with anger. So maybe there's no love thing between them and I still have a chance.

But before I could do anything they left. I went after them but they were nowhere to be found. But I have decided that one way or the other I will find her.

* * *

><p><strong>Fictionloverbhavya logged in. Ghostkingnico logged in. Queenreyna logged in.<strong>

**Fictionloverbhavya : what do you two do on your regular dates? I mean as regular as a demigod can have.**

**Ghostkingnico : _What?_ Please. There is nothing between us.**

**Queenreyna : Where do you live? we will kidnap you and then we will teach you a lesson!**

**fictionloverbhavya : Aww. You two are soo cute. Just have the same thoughts.;)**

**Queenreyna : _stop! "blushing*_**

**Ghostkingnico : Yeah you should _stop_. *blushing***

**Fictionloverbhavya : Okay. Not that i am afraid of you but this conversation is getting bore so next question : What's your favorite color? **

**Queenreyna : Umm.. Gold, silver, purple and black. **

**Ghostkingnico : Black. isn't that obvious? **

**Fictionloverbhavya : No i just thought about that tropical shirt...**

**Queenreyna : *Laughing* why, he looked cute in it.**

**Ghostkingnco : Well, You were also looking good at that orange dress when we visited Paris. *smirking**smirk turned into surprise when he realized what he said***

**Queenreyna : Nico You...**

**Ghostkingnico logged off. Queenreyna logged off.**

**Fictionloverbhavya:-Soo it _was true_ uh?O-O Muahhhhhhh*evil laughter* Wait until we chat again ...**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Any questions for <em>any<em> demigod? Coz I am running 't forget to review.:)**


	4. Good Night

**Hi again :) I am really sorry for late update but as I already told you that I am a lazy very lazy person;P **

**Two news :**

**Good news : I have already started typing the 5th chapter.**

**Bad news : But I won't be able to upload untill 20th december because I have exams :(**

* * *

><p>Reyna POV<p>

Just another day at Camp Jupiter. Well that's not so true. Today our friends from Camp Half-Blood would be coming here. Just wish Nico would be here too because he must be sleeping, probably tired from last night and moreover, shadow travel has always weakened him.

Since morning I am feeling cold and sometimes scared maybe the ghosts can follow me here. I don't know whether it is a side-effect or I am really getting mad.

I was drinking hot chocolate while I was in this garden of Bacchus.

When our brethren from Camp-Half blood came I went to them to greet them. As expected Jason, Piper and other Demigods were there. I secretly searched for Nico and, thank the gods; he was also there because he had to explain me the side effect of ghosts.

I led the demigods to the dining hall and there we all had our dinner. We decided that the party would be tomorrow.

When I got my chance I went over to Nico, who was talking to some faun.

I cleared my throat. Nico turned and when he saw me he asked the faun to leave (kindly).

"So…"

"I need to talk to you." I said quietly.

Nico POV

Why Reyna would want to talk to me? Oh yes about last night.

"So…?"

"Nico, can you tell me whether there is some side-effect or am I really getting mad?"

"Yeah, people usually have them when they encounter the dead and can eventually turn mad if they are always alone. Can you tell me what do you feel?"

"I have this cold feeling ever since morning like I am turning cold. That's scary sometimes."

"You are very brave because these are minor things. Believe me; I have seen big and strong guys turn lunatic."

She seemed relieved but I could see the look of fear deep down where no one can see them but I could

"I have an idea." She looked at him quizzically. He was himself startled at the idea he had.

Reyna POV

Really? Nico can have such good ideas?

He said after dinner we could see some movies in my room. I was really satisfied with this idea especially since he told me that people can turn mad.

After dinner we got to my room secretly of course because if someone knew of it then rumors will get out.

"So, which movie?" Nico asked me once we were in my room.

"I don't know. You decide."

"Hmm… wait." Then he shadow travelled somewhere and returned with some CDs.

"What are these?" I was asking about the movies.

"CDs. Never seen one?" He smirked at me. I should be angry but I can't because this is after a long time I have seen him smile. But I can't help glaring.

"I was talking about movies." I said.

"I was just joking." And he busted out laughing. I really can't help smiling.

"What's so funny?"

"Yo-you-your glaring face." and again he started laughing. Was I not scary? "Sorry, sorry, I was just teasing you." Teasing you? Was I that easy? I made that oh-really face and again he started laughing. This time I really got flustered.

"Sorry. Let's now see the movies."

He took out the CDs for me to see.

"From where did you got these from?" I asked.

"These are mine. When I get bore I watch them."

"The Conjuring? Really Nico?" I teased him.

"Aww come on it was a good movie." He made his puppy face. He was _soooo_ cute. "What about this."

"The Avengers?"

"Yeah. Have you seen it?"

"Nope"

"Then let's see." He smiled. He was soo cute when he smiles.

Nico POV

We got on the bed to see the movie. It was so much fun to tease Reyna. She was so beautiful when she was glaring, really she wasn't even scary. This might have angried her because she was not used to it.

Her long black hair was open and she was in t-shirt and pajama. She was so cute this way.

She got in the blanket and so did I because it was a cold night.

It started off well. But when it was almost midnight, I started falling asleep; after all I didn't sleep well yesterday. Reyna was already asleep beside me and she used my arms as pillow. I thought to wake her up but I just couldn't, she was so beautiful while sleeping and so peaceful, she might have had a tough day today, after all life as a praetor should be hard.

**(A/N: just imagine this *getting the feels and sighing melodramatically*)**

I gently removed my hand from beneath her head, put the blanket on her, and switched off the TV and lights and shadow travelled back to my barrack.

* * *

><p><strong>Fictionloverbhavya logged in. Ghostkingnico logged in. Queenreyna logged in. <strong>

**Fictionloverbhavya : Hello again:) so where was I ? Yeah PARIS! **

****Ghostkingnico : What? Paris? I have never been there. *innocently*****

****Fictionloverbhavya : Awww come on tell me , na! I am your friend *makes innocent face*****

****Queenreyna : Really we have no idea what are you saying:)****

****Badboysupreme logged in.****

****Badboysupreme : Com'on guys tell her about that Paris date-er- trip,i mean.*coughing and smiling and laughing at the same time*****

****Ghostkingnico : Shut up Leo!*in deadly voice*****

****Queenreyna : Leo I swear I will tell Calypso about how you set fire to the house. ****

****Badboysupreme : Noooooo. If-if you do that then i will tell her everything about that Paris trip. *evil grin*****

******Ghostkingnico : Leo you ...******

****Fictionloverbhavya : Okay- okay stop you guys. You all argue like anything. ****

****Queenreyna : you started all this!****

****Fictionloverbhavya : That was me really? why would I do such a thing .*makes an innocent face*****

******Ghostkingnico: We will-******

******Queenreyna : pulverize you.******

******Fictionloverbhavya : that was so cute. the way you two have same thoughts at the same time.******

******Badboysupreme : They are like two dicky birds on a branch. *Virtually high-fi me*******

********Ghostkingnico : you two are dead!********

********Everyone loggedoff********

* * *

><p><strong>Don't forget to R&amp;R (read &amp; review) ;)<strong>


	5. Party Time!

**I am like very very sorry for late update because my net wasn't working and I have some guests in my house. My cousin decided to visit us and becoz of that i was not updating the story coz all of us know that mortals don't understand fangirling and can irritate the most. They would be like - who's Nico? Who's Reyna? Who's Gaia? Or maybe what's fangirling? or even what are books? So I hope you all understand now.**

**No chats in this chapter for the above mention reason:(**

**DIE PUNY MORTALS DIE! **

**oh... ah... sorry for getting all hedge. **

* * *

><p>Reyna POV<p>

I woke up to find myself in my blanket and I was feeling warm and cold at the same time. Like something is missing. I don't know why. Oh and today is the party day.

-TIME PASS IN PREPARAING-

I looked down at my dress which Piper had chosen for me. It's a knee length rosy purple dress with deep Purple flowers.

"Piper not this."

"OOOO Reyna you will look soo pretty in it."

"NO. I don't want to. I would like a plain white dress."

"No. You will wear this dress if you want no makeup but if you wear your white dress then…" Piper didn't have to complete her sentence I agreed immediately. Of course I don't want any makeup.

I look at the girl in the mirror who looks some-what like me. She wears a beautiful purple dress and her hair is loose, falling over her shoulders. She wears no makeup except for the eyeliner and the lip gloss.

"YOU LOOK SOO BEAUTIFUL!" exclaimed Piper and she looked like she was going to burst with excitement.

"Yeah" I really don't feel any type of excitement. I don't like much attention and of course not dance because some guys try to get too close which I don't like. This one time a guy named Michael really got on my nerve.

He was a son of Venus and thought himself to be very handsome (most of the girls thought him to be handsome.). He had a tan skin and blonde hair and light brown eyes. I was new in camp that time so I didn't know anyone except for Jason, Gwen, Dakota, Bill (A/N : An OC)and few others. He would talk to me when I was alone. I didn't know him then so I would just answer his question directly like I am Reyna and yes I am the new girl and Of course I am a daughter of Bellona. He was really irritating sometimes when he would flirt with me, so in that case I would just ignore him.

Then on the dance night which we have every year, he asked me to dance with him. I was alone at that time because Jason was not ready yet, Gwen was nowhere to be seen, Dakota was obviously drinking his Kool-Aid and So I just accepted it. He was making continuous attempts to stick to me. At last he tried to kiss me and well I kinda left him and went outside. I think it was the first time he was rejected. After that he never made any attempt to get me. But this was not the last time it happened; there were many moments like this. And that's why, I don't like parties.

Nico POV

I LIKE BLACK. This is going to my defense if someone asked me or called me an emo. Black is such a good color. But _idiot _people think it to be the color of evil or death. I have a black shirt, a black tie and black jeans. (A/N: Why so much of black? I really don't know)

I really hate these dances and parties because I hate this whole 'dance with the one you love whether they like it or not'. Like seriously, why you would force someone to dance with you even though the person doesn't love you.

-TIME LAPSE-

Parties _are _weird. Half of them are dancing with their mates, occasionally tripping over one another, these people don't even know how to dance and the remaining are eating and drinking etc. People say underworld is boring? Well _this_ is real boring.

I was about to walk back to my barrack when a brunette girl, who I didn't recognize, with light green eyes came to me.

"Hi, I am Alexa, daughter of Ceres. Would you like to dance with me ambassador of Pluto?"

(A/N: I totally forgot Demeter's roman equivalent and only word coming to my mind was Grainzilla XD)

She asked flirtiously. (A/N: I don't think it is a word)

"No. Thank you" I said and continued walking outside. But I can still hear murmurs of Alexa and her friends telling something about hot, gorgeous and et cetera.

-MEANWHILE-

Reyna POV

See I told you parties are not my type.

Reason for my displeasure? MIKE. He's a certain son of Mer-Hermes. Yes he is Greek. He has brown hair and green eyes.

When I entered the hall, I was all like 'this gonna be fine Reyna. It will end in a moment'.** That's** when he came. I was like just walking around greeting everyone when he popped up beside me.

"Hi, beautiful praetor" he said with a grin "I am Mike, son of Hermes and, well you look beautiful."

"Nice to meet you" I said and got pass him. He followed me. What an irritating character he is!

"You know, you are soo strong and cute and excellent praetor." He continued like this for a long time and I kept trying to ignore him until I can't tolerate anymore.

"What will you take to shut up?" I asked, obviously irritated.

"You know you can date me." HOW DARE HE? I f I wasn't a praetor I could have killed him. But unfortunately I am a Praetor and I can't even hurt him.

"Go away." I said coldly and went out to the woods.

-THE WOODS-

Nico POV

I was walking through the woods when I saw Reyna sitting on a ledge and looking at the sky and smiling. I walk over to her quietly so that she cannot notice me.

The faint light was falling on her face which made her look more beautiful. She was wearing a purple dress which just adds on to her beauty. Wait … what? Aphrodite's again messing with me! Anger is boiling inside me. First Percy then Will and now? Reyna? Why is Aphrodite messing with me? Why she always made me fall in love with someone who will not love me back?

I was turning away to go back when,

"Hey Nico, where are you going?" How did she know I am here?

"Uh-h nowhere." She motioned for me to join her.

Reyna POV.

I did know Nico was there but when he turned to go back, I got to call him. I didn't know why he was returning but I didn't want him to return. I don't know why.

We sat there for a long in silence. I couldn't help admiring how cute Nico looked when he smiled.

"So why are you here?" He asked.

"Same question applies for you."

"No. I don't think so. Because I am more of a lonely person. But you are important and more needed."

"Ha. I think you are equally important Ambassador of Pluto." I said with a laugh.

"Okayyy. So why are you here?"

And we told each other our story and ended up laughing hard for no apparent reason.

It felt soo good. It was after a long time that I have laughed.

"Hey Nico, tomorrow is my holiday, would you like to give me company?"

"Holiday? Praetors get holiday?"

"No, not exactly. I am getting a day off to buy some new items for New Rome."

"Ok. So where do we meet tomorrow?"

"Near the city mall." (A/N: I don't know whether there is such mall or not. I am just guessing)

"At 10 am?"

"Ok"  
>"ok"<p>

And with that we said our bye and good night our each other. :)__

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>I AM RUNNING OUT OF IDEAS! I WANT IDEAS! <strong>_


	6. The Mall

**Hi, Everyone.**

**Thank you very much Kakesu Wolf for your idea. I have worked on it. and because of your idea you get a blue cookie (::)**

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>Last chapter update:<span>**_

**(A/n: Remember I told u that I wrote the last chapter in a hurry? So here something I forgot to add :))**

**And we told each other our story and ended up laughing hard for no apparent reason.**

It felt soo good. It was after a long time that I have laughed. And after that…

Nico POV

"Hey Reyna?" I can't help admiring how beautiful she was. She was drop-dead-gorgeous (A/N: XD)

"Yeah?"

"Mind to dance with me?" I asked and immediately regretted as Reyna would never accept.

"Why not? But without music?"

"It's a silent dance." I said with a smirk.

She got up and placed her hand on his shoulder and he put his hand on her waist and they started dancing. It went for some time. Just me and her dancing, with no words, only eyes speaking.

Her eyes were soo deep and thoughtful. She will be thinking nothing but everything at the same time. I feel like drowning in there and never coming out. (A/N: Can't Uncle Rick write this? REYNICO ALL THE WAY!) I don't know what exactly I feel. I seems like I can't without her but she will turn me down right? I don't know what but I feel like kissing her but it will just ruin the moment and, of course, our friendship.

Reyna POV

Wow it seemed like heaven, dancing with Nico. His eyes were pure black with a thousand expressions at once. I don't know why but I just want to know those eyes and go deep in them, to comfort them.

He was such a graceful dancer that I can't keep admiring.

"You are an excellent dancer, Nico."

"Thanks."

"Who taught you this?"

"Bianca." There was a momentary sad expression in his eyes.

Again? What does Venus want? What's the thing with this big three thing? First Jason, then Percy, and now Nico! Why does this always happen with me? I love someone who doesn't love me back, WHY?

I asked him to join me tomorrow at the mall and he agreed. But before going he looked like he wanted to say something but went back anyway.

THE MALL:

CLARE ASTON? Remember? That mortal at that restaurant?

Reyna POV

I got dressed in a plain purple SPQR t-shirt and jeans. It was really a nice day. I told every work to Frank and Hazel (as they were both working today together), got the money and I set off for the mall.

Its already 10:30 and Nico is not here yet, might be sleeping. He sleeps like a Medusa's victim. I think I can wait for some time so I sat down on one of the chairs at the café.

Then, I don't know from where a mortal came in and asked if he can sit there and I said yes. He had sandy hair and emerald eyes and he was good looking but I wasn't paying any attention to what nonsense-mortal-stuff he was saying. When he asked me what is my name I just said Reyna and then he called me something coldly- hot.

"What's coldly hot?"

"Oh, I made this word for you. This means that you are cold but really hot."

I rolled my eyes and kept waiting for Nico when someone pulled me and took me with it. It turned out to be Nico but he seemed angry. And suddenly he pulled me into a kiss and I did kiss him back. When we pulled out I was over-delighted that someone I love loves me back. And I put my head on his chest and put my arms around his neck and he put his arms around my waist.

"I love you."

"I love u too." I don't want to pull but we have got shopping to do. So we headed towards the mall.

Nico POV

I just can't believe what just happened. Reyna kissed me back! Just can't believe it. I think I got to burn some food to Aphrodite. Whatever, I am too happy.

When that idiot mortal was flirting with Reyna with his entire cold and hot thing, I just couldn't control it. I wanted to ghostify him but Reyna would obviously freak out and I don't want a friendship to get ruined so I pulled her into a passage and, because of my ADHD, I kissed her. When she kissed me back I was like super-overjoyed. She put her head on my chest and put her hand around my neck and so I put my hands around her waist pulling her in.

I really didn't want to pull but we had some shopping to do soo…

Clare Aston POV

Thank you god for bringing me to this mall. I saw that beautiful girl again and also talked to her. She was hot and she was cold. Maybe I could have asked her out but _that boy_ got to disturb. He just took her away as if they had a train to catch.

(A/N: Puny mortals! I wanted Nico to ghostify him!X|)

Nico POV

I don't know what we were supposed to get but Reyna had the list and it was quite a long list.

I don't know where she was going or what she was saying, I was just following her and nodding whenever it felt like she was asking yes or no and just admiring how beautiful she was even when she was in her normal clothes.

That's when I noticed a group of girls mumbling something within then and smiling at me. OH. Let's play a little trick on Reyna. I went off towards the girls and started flirting with them. When Reyna saw me she was red like a tomato and was giving me her death glare. She headed towards me.

"Are you single?" One of the girls asked.

"No! He _has_ a girlfriend!" Reyna said and grabbed my wrist and took me with her.

She called herself my GIRLFRIEND!

"**What the hell were you doing**?" she was really growing impatient, "Ten minutes ago you were kissing _me_ and now you were flirting with other girls!" By her tone it was clear that she wanted to kill me.

"I was just teasing you, Reyna. I love you, you, you and only you."

"Teasing me? Really?" She said sarcastically.

"C'mon Reyna I was _really_ just teasing you. If I have you then why would I need someone else? They are no comparison to you anyway." With that I just bend down and kissed her. "What about a movie today at your room tonight?"

"Okay." She said with a small smile.

"Okay." (A/N: The Fault in Our stars anyone?)

Reyna POV

We quickly finished the remaining shopping and headed towards the café. We sat there to rest sometime. We ordered two cappuccinos. Nico placed his hands on top of mine and I can feel butterflies in my stomach.

I was really pulled off when I saw Nico with those girls. I could not stand that! But whatever, I am sure Nico was telling the truth. After that we headed to the camp. I just can't wait for tonight.

TONIGHT (I mean MOVIE TIME.):

Reyna POV

"Nico, Annabelle?" (A/N: Annabelle is a prequel to Conjuring and is a very good horror movie. Not for those who fear supernatural. Well, those who fear supernatural doesn't watch horror movie :))

"Yeah, it's a good horror movie." He said with his sideway and crooked smile.

"Why horror?" I winced

"Are you afraid of it Reyna?" he said with his teasing eyes and smirking smile.

"Of course not. Let's see it." Well I was.

Nico POV

I wish she will get afraid. I want to hold onto her and make her feel warm because I don't think that's going to happen on regular day basis. She is barely afraid of anything so just thinking if she is afraid of ghosts and underworld things then, you know.

We switched off the lights and got in the blanket and made ourselves comfortable.

Movie started off well with a family who's going to have a baby and a doll who got cursed by a cult and they were summoning some demon. I wasn't scared at all, I am never scared, but the movie was scary enough for others. As for Reyna, she was using my one hand as her pillow while I put my other hand across her, enveloping her and slightly pressing her against me , and she had her head on my chest. She was obviously scared. I love it.

After the movie ended I quietly switched off the TV and laid my head on top Reyna.

"Movie was quite scary, you know?"

"I know." I smirked and got a playful punch in the arm.

"You played it on purpose."

"Really? What purpose?"

"Nico…." And we both laughed. After that we drifted off to sleep.

Reyna POV

It felt really warm in his hand. It seemed so safe, so warm. I don't want to let them go.

The movie was really scary but at the same time it felt good in his arms.

* * *

><p><strong>I love You all guys as much as I love my OTP coz there has to be someone to read your fanfic;P<strong>

**Give some ideas for the chats please I am running out:(**


	7. You can't hide it!

**HI. Thank you very much for your reviews:)) Keep giving me ideas pls::))**

**BLUE COOKIES FOR EVERYONE. I made them with my own hands:)**

**(:) (:) (:) x infinite.**

* * *

><p>Reyna POV<p>

I woke up at 4 in the morning, woke up Nico who fell asleep again, then after much of calling him names like: sleepy head, death breath, medusa's victim, ghost boy and etc. etc. he woke up and then I told him to go before anyone come by. (Because that would be humiliating) Nico immediately shadow traveled to his barrack (which was not good for his health). I will talk to him about it later.

Today we were going to Camp-Half Blood with the Greeks.

After Nico left, I fell asleep again and only woke up when my alarm started ringing. Then I reluctantly woke up, brushed, got a shower and started packing for the trip. Did I mentioned to you that it takes at least 2 days, even with a magical bus, to get to Camp-Half Blood?

I packed up my things in less than an hour. Hazel came over and knocked at the door and asked if I were ready and I picked up the suitcase and opened the door and joined others.

From Camp Jupiter Hazel, Frank and Dakota, Gwen and I were going. (And also other newbies)

The bus was almost empty. I picked up a window seat.

Hazel and Frank were sitting together, and so were Jason and Piper and others who I don't really recognize, like this girl Alexa (A/N: the girl from the party, daughter of Ceres, remember?), she is new I think.

I was sitting alone until Nico got the seat beside me.

"You _shouldn't_ shadow travel." I said with dead seriousness because I can't afford him to fade away.

"That was the only choice then."

I just glared at him. Eventually, he lost.

"Okay ok, I will not shadow travel again, unless and until it's deadly serious." (A/N: Oh gods the pun XD)

"What you guys talking about?" I suddenly became aware of Hazel and Frank behind us and Jason and Piper in front of us.

"Nothing special." I waved away my hand.

I don't know why but Piper occasionally glancing at us.

Night dawn almost immediately. I fell asleep on Nico's shoulder.

Nico POV

Reyna's asleep on my shoulder and I love it. It was a cold night so I pulled out the blanket and put it around us and wrapped my hands around Reyna and laid my head on top of hers. I was also feeling extremely sleepy. Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz.

Nico woke up to the sound of Piper whispering-shouting something about reynico and saying "I knew it!" and behind Hazel was smiling like a maniac.

Reyna shifted beneath Nico and then woke up and rubbed her eyes. Nico was just thinking how beautiful she was.

"GOOD MORNING, SLEEPY HEADS!" Jason cried from front.

"It's in the middle of night grace."

"For you two it's morning."

"Shut up."

"Aww but…." He cut off when Nico was glaring at him.

"How did you grow so tall Nico?" Hazel said suddenly changing the subject because she didn't want death of anyone.

"It happened during a quest. Some idiot ghosts got their hands over some aging syrup and while subduing those goddamn ghosts and I ended up aging two years older than what I was supposed to age."

"So you are now 16?" Jason asked quizzically.

"Yeah I think so."

"That's not fair!"

"What?"

"You grow up just like that and we got to wait for a year."

Nico was now glaring at Jason.

"I mean…that's cool. Is there some hypnotizing syrup? I will give it to the trainer and then hypnotize him and ask him to give a driving license."

"We don't want to die grace." And all started laughing.

"I am a good driver." Jason protested.

"C'mon I am better than you." Nico said smirking

"Let's bet. When we get to Camp-Half Blood then we will challenge each other and see who drives best."

"How? And who will judge?"

"We will use camp's van and we will take Chiron with us so that he could decide who drives better." Jason sounding quite overconfident.

"Ok. And whoever loses will have to do anything the inner wants."

"Done."

"Guys, I don't think it's a good idea." Frank, who was smart enough not to participate, said.

"Everyone knows who is going to win." Jason said beaming.

"Indeed everyone knows." Nico replied he was also very overconfident.

Reyna looked over at Piper and mouthed the word "oh no" and Piper nodded with an expression of really-they-are-still-kids. Hazel and Frank were also staring at them with the same expression. Whereas Nico and Jason were staring at one another with the expression let's-see-who-wins.

They arrived at Camp-Half Blood at noon. Most of the talking was between Nico and Jason about how they are awesome in driving.

Reyna POV

I pity Chiron. Just imagining what will happen to him makes me feel extra sorry for him. Think of it, two demigods with super ADHD driving the van in street with a man in wheelchair (centaur) in the back. I think when he will get beck he would be in infirmary for about a week or a month. Frank was smart enough for not participating.

When we arrived at Camp-Half Blood, we got a pleasant surprise. Percy, Annabeth, Leo and Calypso were there.

"Welcome." Chiron greeted us.

"Umm. Why are they here? I mean weren't they supposed to be in Camp-Jupiter?" Jason asked.

"I have news to deliver to you all today. I will tell you today after the party. Now I leave."

We all gave one another quizzical looks.

"What do you all think?" Percy asked.

"Some quests?" Hazel asked grimly.

"No. I don't think so because Rachel has not delivered any prophecy lately. "Annabeth said.

"Are the gods trying to blast us all?" Percy said exasperated.

And then there were many guesses.

"Better if we wait till tonight and stop guessing." I said at last.

"Sounds good." Annabeth agreed.

"Nico, have you forgotten?"

"No Grace. Let's go." And they both ran off in Chiron's direction. We expected them to forget but they have remarkable memory.

"What were they talking about?" Percy asked and Hazel filled him in and we immediately knew it was a VERY bad idea. Percy ran towards them yelling "YOU FORGOT ME!"

"I pity Chiron." Annabeth said.

"Same here." I said.

-TIMELAPSE Coz nothing much happens except for Chiron ended up in infirmary for 2 months-

**_PARTY TIME!_**

Reyna POV

I stared down at my midnight blue gown. It was beautiful, very beautiful. But I didn't want to go to the party because you-know-why. So I walked towards the woods.

It was a nice day, winds were blowing mildly and in the woods you can hear the voices of cicadas, which was soo good.

I noticed Nico behind me.

"Not interested in parties?"

"Well, You are here so nothing's interesting is there." He's good at flirting. I rolled my eyes.

"Wanna walk with me?"

"Sure."

We started walking towards the beach.

"So, how was your driving?"

"I was better than Jason or Percy. They brag too much."

"Of course you were very good and that's why Chiron ended up in the infirmary." He wasn't angry.

"That was because of Percy and Jason." He protested and I laughed.  
>"How did you spend your day?"<p>

"Umm… just roaming around the Camp with Annabeth and Piper and Hazel because Frank was with his siblings."

"In short you had a boring day and I had an interesting one."

"Shut up ghost boy."

"Actually, Ghost King." He said proudly.

"You are too young to be a king."

"Says who? Whose name itself means queen?"

"How did you know?" I was speechless for a moment. How come he knows Spanish?

"I know some languages."

"Eres Increíble." (A/N : YOU ARE AWESOME.)

"Thank you."

"So poco di italiano troppo." (A/N : I TOO KNOW A LITTLE ITALIAN.)

"Anche tu sei fantastico. Σ 'αγαπώ." (A/N: YOU TOO ARE FANTASTIC, second one is greek)

"I don't know Greek." I really didn't know Greek.

He kissed me. We kissed.

"It means I love you."

"I KNEW IT!" Piper screamed from behind the bush. And the seven and calypso came out of there with the Stolls.

"WTH? Why were you all there?" Nico asked obviously irritated because someone had ruined the moment.

"We thought something between you two is going on and that's why we thought to spy on you two." Jason said.

Nico murmured some curses in Italian. Very bad swearings.

"So…. Reyna's your type?" Percy asked (for he is such a seaweed brain.)

"Ahh… Yeah. Now that you all know." And then a creepy smile crept on their face.

"You can't hide anything from us." Ok. Now they were getting weird.

"Ahh-h what are you guys going to do?" I was pretty scared of their creepy smile.

Then Travis held up a picture of us.

"It's a kind of rule here to push any new pair into the water." Said Annabeth smiling creepily.

They were almost able to push us into the water when Chiron's voice boomed through the woods, "Demigods! I have news to deliver."

* * *

><p><strong>MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I AM AN EVIL WRITER! NOW WAIT FOR THE UPDATE!<strong>

**MY INNER WICKED WITCH IS NOW WAKING!**

_But I am not that bad a writer so I am leaving on you to guess what is going to happen._

_HINT: What do we all hate in our everyday life? C'mon use your brain and give me your answer!_

_And because I love you all guys, here's something:_

_**HOW TO DIFFRENTITATE BETWEEN NORMAL GIRL/BOY AND FANGIRL/BOY:**_

_Normal people:_

I love cookies!

_Fangirls and fanboys_

I love blue cookies! (Even though you haven't eaten one.)

_Normal people:_

I love that movie! And I don't have to read the book it was based on now.

_Fangirls and Fanboys_

I MOVIE SUCKS! BOOK WAS FAAAAAAR BETTER!

_Normal people:_

_1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10_

Fangirls and Fanboys:

1,2,3,4,5,7,8,9,10

_Normal people:_ Dude where is 6?

_Fangirls/boys:_ Died *crying maniacally*

**Q: What's your favorite plant?**

_Normal people:_ Answer differs from person to person.

_Fangirls/boys:_ KATNISS!

**Q: Favorite word?**

_Normal people:_ what? How can be there a favorite WORD?

_Fangirls/boys:_ Okay! (A/N: Weird having the most flirty word fav.)

**Q: Favorite type of waters?**

_Normal people:_ What NONSENSE!

_Fangirls/boys:_ Augustus Waters! *then crying*

**Q: Favorite no.?**

_Normal people:_ Answers differs.

_Fangirls/boys:_ Four!

**Q: What is sugar cubes?**

_Normal People:_ Sugar cubes are cubes of sugar which we put in tea.

_Fangirls/boys:_ *CRYING*

**Q: What are ships?**

_Normal people:_ Vessels.

_Fangirls/boys:_ Lol. #Pansycakesareidiots

_Normal people:?_

_Fangirls/boys:_ Leave it.

**Q: What do you like to eat: French fries or Burgers?**

_Normal people:_ Answer differs.

_Fangirls/boys:_ Dam French fries are good but dam burgers are also good. *started laughing maniacally*

_Normal people:_ They are weird.

_Fangirls/boys:_ #FPTsareidiots.

**(A/N: Fpt means : Factionless, pansycake, and trim which means 3 m, muggles, mortals and mudanes)**

_Normal people:_ You all are weird.

_Fangirls/boys:_ ROFL. WE are weird? We are normal! AS normal as Percy! *ROFL*

**LET'S SEE HOW NORMAL PEOPLE FLIRT AND WE (FANGIRLS/BOYS) FLIRT:**

N. Boy: You are hot.

F. Boy: Are you Katniss Everdeen? Coz you are on fire.

N. Girl: You look soo cute sleeping.

F. Girl: You drool when you sleep.

N. Boy: I will buy you anything you want.

F. Boy: I will throw brunt bread at you.

N. Girl: I will never let anything hurt you.

F. Girl: I will throw knives at you.

N. Boy: I will always protect you.

F. Boy: I will attack you under simulation.

N. Girl: You will always be my hero.

F. Girl: And I will try to kill you with a syringe.

A boy lends a book from a girl and returns it with 'I LOVE YOU' sprayed on a page. The girl and the boy got along.

If it was a fangirl: YOU DID NOT. Then she went to his home and well, you can imagine.

N. Boy: you are so beautiful.

F. Boy: Sorry, I thought you were Aphrodite.

N. Boy: My heart is with you.

F. Boy: Are you a daughter of Hermes? Coz you stole my heart.

N. Girl: Let's go shopping.

F. Girl: Let's go to Bookstore!

N. Girl: Having fancy hairstyle and singing love songs.

F. Girl: Puts her hair in a braid and started singing 'ARE YOU ARE YOU COMING TO THE TREE'.

N. Girl: waving her hand at her friends and saying Best of luck during exam.

F. Girl: Folding her little finger and thumb with only three fingers free and showing it to her (who is also fangirl) friend.

N. Boy: Will you marry me? I will keep you happy lifelong.

N. Girl: Yes! Yes!

F. Boy: Umm… I don't like your name.

F. Girl: What's wrong with my name?

F. Boy: Specially your last name.

F. Girl: EXCUSE ME?

F. Boy: It doesn't suit you. You should change it.

F. Girl: To what?

F. Boy:*says his last name*

(A/N: YEAH, I know that I copied.)

F. Girl: Did you just…

F. Boy: Yes. Will you be my Annabeth and I will be your Percy?

SEE?

**LOOK LETS CALL ALL MORTALS FPTS (meaning above).**

#1 : #FPTsareidiots

#2 : #FPTsshouldn'tknowdetails

#3 : #FPTsstink

#4 : #FPTsdoesnotknow

I do not hate Mortals but some mortals have a habit of poking their nose. And they are hopeless. Once a mortal, whom I lend Percy Jackson: Titan's Curse, asked me 'What is Celestial Bronze'! And then another mortal, whom I lend Lost Hero, says we can't _see clearly_ in ADHD! And I am thinking that I should drown myself. And my class partner is especially irritataing. She tries to poke her nose in every matter.

Whatever, DO NOT forget to comment what you feel is going to happen.

-Bhavya.:)


	8. Parental Love oo And Nightmares!

**Hi everyone**** Thanks for your comments**** And sorry for late update but my exams are nearing****. (Both in Fanfiction and Wattpad, I have same no of comments:))**

**Please comment.**

**And yes it is Mortal school**

* * *

><p>Reyna POV:<p>

"Campers! I have news to deliver. Your godly parents have decided to send some of you to school! You have two days to get ready." There was a loud cry of NO. I was with them. But I assume I don't have to go to mortal school.

"Chiron." I stepped forward, "I assume I do not have to go to this school as I have my praetor duties."

"Do not worry Reyna; some of the older citizens of Camp Jupiter had volunteered to take up the job of the praetor while you are in the school." He said with a smile. I felt like a thousand pillars have collapsed on me. Like if you have seen some cartoons or old serials in which when the character hear some bad news then all the surroundings become still and there is a flash of grey, same was the situation with me. I DON'T want to go to school.

I could hear giggling sound from behind me. Of course, it was my_ friends._

"To bad Reyna." Percy said and doubled over laughing.

"Shut up Jackson. You are also going to the school."

"It's normal for Annabeth and me."

"But not us." Piper moaned.

"Yeah, really. Why do we need to go to school?" Jason, who was looking very disappointed, said.

"None of us like it." Leo sighed.

For a moment I thought that it was good that they have forgotten all about pushing us into the water and all.

"Hey, let's continue." Leo said with an evil smile. Then an evil smile crept on everybody's face.

"Oh no." I tried to run but they grabbed me and Nico and dragged us towards the sound.

"Now get ready." Travis said and pushed into the water.

"Did you just forget that I am not a child of Poseidon?" Nico grumbled coming out of water.

I thought of something and I dragged him under the water.

"Oh no, you didn't." He then splashed water on me.

"Hey, guys wait for me." Percy said and jumped into the water. And like that all of the others got in the water leaving the camera on so that it could record everything.

-WATER FIGHT ENDED AND EVERYONE HEADED TOWARDS THEIR CAMPS-

"Where would I stay?" I asked.

"In Athena-

"You can stay with me. I mean if Hazel doesn't mind." Nico looked at his sister.

"You can stay with Nico. I and Frank are going to stay with Percy tonight."

"Me?" Percy got a look from Hazel, "Yeah, Hazel and Frank are staying with me."

"Then it's settled." Annabeth said and everyone continued towards their respective cabins.

I got into the Hades cabin. From outside it was wholly black with green torches but from inside it was just plain WOW. Its walls were pure black and the floor had a carpet of the deepest shade of purple. The beds were neatly done. There were two beds with white sheets. There were two closets with neatly arranged dresses. The room was clean like mine. The celling was decorated with the paintings of blessed death. There was a corridor leading to the two bathrooms. Then I saw Nico and he was shirtless, I immediately turned away blushing hard.

"Ah. I am sorry. I thought you were outside talking to Annabeth."

"I am sorry. I should have knocked."

"You don't need to knock. And you can turn back."

"Ahh."

"And you should change before you get cold. There are clothes on the other closet."

"Yeah." I took the clothes from the closets and went to the bathroom to change.

"You can sleep on the other bed where Hazel sleeps."

"Ah haan."

I drifted off to sleep. But dreams HAVE to be there.

I saw that I was on Circe's island and then the pirates came. Then the scene changed and I was seeing Camp Jupiter on fire, again the scene changed and I was with Hylla fighting Orion and then Orion killed Hylla.

I woke with a jolt, breathing heavily.

"Are you okay?" Nico was sitting by my side, caressing my hair.

"Nightmares." I told him. He took me in his hands cuddling.

"It's alright. I am here with you."

He laid me on the bed and got beside me, still holding me. I buried my head in his chest.

"Now tell me what you saw."

"Pirates, Camp on fire and Hylla got killed."

"Hylla's ok. Camp's safe and you are with me. Now let's talk for a while that will help forget the dreams." He knows the feeling of losing a sibling, right?

"Okay, so what's the tattoo on the back of your neck?" I moved my hand to his neck's back and moved my hands on his tattoo (though I can't see it). It made me and him blush.

"That's actually two birds for my mother Maria and Bianca."

"Isn't that the same tattoo that Tris made on her neck?"

"You had seen/read Divergent?" He asked doubtfully.

"Yup."

"Interesting story isn't it? But why did Veronica kill Tris?" He pouted. Aww he looked soo cute this way.

"I don't know but can't these books have _happy_ endings?" (A/N: Yeah Reyna I agree )

"They deserve to be happy."

"Yes they _deserve_ to be happy. But why did you made the tattoo on your neck's back and not your neck?"

"Ah… I didn't want anyone to see it."

"Oh then I am sorry."

"Oh not you. You are not _anyone_. You are Reyna." I can feel that I blushed really hard.

I buried my head in his chest and stared at the celling.

"You made these paintings?"

"Ah… kind of."

"What do you mean by _'kind of'_?"

"Err… I did **made** these paintings but with the help of some of my painter friends."

"Did you mean _'some of my decade painter friends'_?" I laughed.

"Ow c'mon." He mocked protested.

"But really you are a great artist." I can't help admiring his work.

"I love painting. I learned it from my 'decade' painter friend."

"Nice hobby. What is your favorite food?"

"I like a special kind of pasta called 'Pasta e fagioli'. What's your favorite dish?"

"Croquettes. It's a dessert."

"So you prefer spicy or sweet food?"

"Hmmm… sweet and spicy both. You?"

"Sweet but sometimes spicy is also good." He yawned.

"Let's sleep." I was not feeling sleepy but he was.

He kissed my forehead, "Good night."

I couldn't sleep. After half an hour.

"Still can't sleep? Is it because of the dreams?"

"No. I am just not feeling sleepy. But why are you awake?"

"I was waiting for you to sleep."

"I just can't sleep. Can you sing?"

"Me? Singing? No."

"Really?" I raised an eyebrow at him, "I heard Leo say that you sing really well."

"Curse Leo." He murmured under his breath, "Hmmm… ok. This song Bianca sang to me."

He began softly.

"Close your eyes,

I know what you see,

Darkness is high,

And you're in ten feet deep,

But we have survived more terrible monsters than sleep,

And you know I will be here

To tell you to breathe,

Tu sei il mio soldatino,

La ragione per cui vivo

Non ti scordar di me

Io vegliero su di te

Stumbling lost; the last choice of all that you meet

It's the cost of ruling those 'neath your feet

Paths you've and the trust you're trying to keep

You're exhausted, listening for a voice that can't speak

(ma nico, mio caro)

Tu sei il mio soldatino

La ragione ho vissuto

Non ti scordar di me

Io vegliero su di te

So you run; through the shadows you roam

Seams undone by the love you thought you could own

But he's just one of many you might call home

And maybe someday, the bitter will fade from your bones

Eri il mio soldatino

Ora un principe oscuro

Ma anche per te, c'e una luce

Che ad un'altra vita ti conduce."

I felt myself carried away by his song. I was feeling soo sleepy now that I barely managed to say, "You have a beautiful voice Nico." Before I slipped into unconsciousness.

-NEXT MORNING-

I woke up first because of my habit and Nico's still sleeping because of his habit. I got out from his arms and the bed and stared at the calendar. Tomorrow we have to go the school and today is Nico BIRTHDAY!

I quickly got ready and got out to find Hazel being careful not to wake up Nico.

I have too many plans for his birthday!

* * *

><p><strong>Me: hey, Nico happy birthday!<strong>

**Nico: How do you know?**

**Me: Everyone knows**

**Nico: *Amused*** **how?**

**Me: Uncle Rick told us.**

**Nico: Uncle who?**

**Me: Uncle Rick not 'Who'. And its Dr. Who not Uncle Who**

**Nico: *Confused***

**Me: So is my fanfic correct?**

**Nico: Correct about what?**

**Me: About **_**incidents**_**.**

**Leo, Percy, Jason, Annabeth, Piper, Hazel, Frank: *Cough**laugh**cough***

**Reyna: NO!**

**Leo: But what about that night in…**

**Nico: Shut UP!**

**Reyna: Leo, do you want to tell every one of you and Calypso?**

**Leo: *whines*no…**

**Nico: So shut UP!**

**Me: Wow. You and Nico have same thoughts, how sweet!*squeals***

**EVERYONE: Fangirls…**

* * *

><p><strong>I know Nico's birthday was on 28<strong>**th**** January, at least that was what I heard, but I had Mortal school and that's why I wasn't able to update****. My exams are also very close**** so I will not be able to update until 20****th**** Feb****. I will try anyway :). **

**Please suggest:**

**Name of a mortal:**

**Appearance:**

**Age:**

**POV for which Demigod (It can be anyone. Like the big three kids or anyone.):**

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE TELL!**


	9. HELLO!

DO NOT IGNORE!

FIRST: Thank you guys for your comments and views:)

And thank you for praying for my exams Reynico shipper:)

Please answer me: Should i continue writing the story? Are you guys liking it?

Please do tell me:)

Update is slow. I am really really sorry but you know this thing called exams that eat your head?

Bye (for now)

Please do tell me if your liking this.

- Bhavya:)


	10. B-day and Valentines Day

**THANKS GUYS :)**

**ENJOY BUT TRAGIC AT END**

* * *

><p>Reyna Pov<p>

From what we all thought Nico is obviously gonna protest so we all decided not to tell him about our plan.

Nico POV

It was 9 a.m. in the morning and he woke up because of falling off the bed. It soooooo early for him!

He looked at the calendar. It was his birthday! Maybe he did not celebrate his b-day but he wanted to know whether everyone remembers. He knows that they all know about his birthday but do they remember?

Reyna must have waked up; after all she is a morning person. I took a bath and went to the dining pavilion.

"Hi, Nico. You are really a morning person." Reyna said (note the sarcasm).

"Actually, with great responsibility comes a great need to take a nap." Percy and I both started laughing and earned some quizzical looks from others.

"What is it about?" Annabeth asked.

"Nothing." Percy waved away the question.

"Well, come, have some food." Hazel offered, "Wait, what date is today?"

I think she remembers.

'It's 28 Jan. OMGs of Olympus." Yesss they remember!

"Today we meet!" Annabeth exclaimed.

WHAT WHAT?

"There has to be some celebration!" Piper said over-excited.

"Let's go to McDonalds!" Leo said. This day can't get worse. Frist they don't remember my b-day, then they say its Percy-Annabeth meeting day (they didn't even met today)! Now they are going to celebrate their meeting day in McDonalds.

Reyna pulled me into my room and forced me to wear a green t-shirt which said 'EMOS ROCKSS'.

"Love me?"

"Of course."

"Then Wear IT." "But-but."

"No 'BUTS' Wear IT!"

"Whatever bossy girl."

"Bossy girl?"

"yup."

My first weakness: I CAN'T say No to someone I love so was emotionally blackmailed to wear a green t-shirt.

MCDONALDS:

Nico POV:

When we got there I was dumb-folded. I think it was something special because it was empty. It was decorated with skull designs and what not.

"Happy Birthday Nico." Reyna and Hazel said at once.

I grabbed them into a bear hug.

"This all was an act?" I asked.

"What do you think?" Leo said.

"Hey man, we too need a hug!"

We all did a man-hug thing.

Then they all ate and sang and did all kinds of fun things and at once Nico enjoyed it all.

They all give him very good presents like, Jason and Piper gave him a superb awesome watch. Percy and Annabeth gave me a book about beliefs of deaths in all religions. Leo and Calypso gave some plants which can grow with just little water. I think it was all girls' choice coz If it was left on Percy he would have given me Blue cakes and Leo must have given me a t-shirt saying 'Team LEO'.

Hazel and Frank gave me a photo frame with hers mine and Bianca picture.

Reyna gave him a ring. Not an ordinary ring, but rather magical. It had a N written between it and its chief work was to wake Nico up early when Reyna wasn't there and others work include: Some quick water for Iris message, quick contact to Hermes and Hades.

It all was like a miracle.

VALENTINES DAY SPECIAL:

A party was arranged for Valentine's Day.

Today I was dressed at my best for Reyna. Well, everything was in black like always but I made it look tidy and clean.

Reyna was breathtakingly beautiful. She was wearing a black dress with a shoulder cut; it was a toe length dress and freely flowing. She didn't had any makeup (expt. Eye liner.) and that's the thing I like about her. 3

REYNA POV:

Actually the manager of the nearest McDonalds was a demigod and he helped us with all those decorations. It all went very smoothly.

Nico was so handsome in his all black clothes. I wore a black dress to match his.

Now we are standing under a tree…

**SO SO SORRY GUYS. I AM TERIBBLY SORRY! BUT WE ARE GOING OUT OF STATION LIKE IN 15 MINS AND I CAN'T TYPE MORE SO I AM REALLY SORRY! **

**I WILL TRY TYPING IT IN MOBILE BUT I DON'T KNOW.**

**PLS REVIEW I WILL TRY TO UPDATE IT BY TUESDAY THOUGH! **

**-BHAVYA.**


	11. WHAT?

**Now where was I? Yeah the tree!**

Nico and I were stand beneath a tree. He had his hands wrapped around my wait and his fingers tangled with mine, his head on the crook of my neck, breathing into my skin. This moment was so precious!

"Reyna?"

"Hmm."

"Close your eyes."

"Why?"

"You question a lot."

"Is that bad?"

"No. At least not for me." He gave me a peck on my lips, "Now close your eyes."

And so I did.

I felt his hand against me neck, moving towards my back and then I felt something like metal against my skin and also felt Nico's fingers shake behind my neck.

Then he took my hand and moved it towards my neck. I felt a chain around my neck and I couldn't make out what is the shape of the pendant.

"Now, open your eyes." He whispered in my ears.

I opened it and saw the most beautiful carving ever!

It was the sing of my mother, sword and torch, but soo beautifully cavern. It was embedded with small gems and was made of, wait what was it made of?

"It's made of imperial gold and stygian iron mixed together." He said as if reading my thoughts.

Then he opened the locket. It held the photo of mine and Nico and Hylla and mine.

"How, when, where…"I asked as my eyes fills with tears.

"Don't ask how. Did you like it?" I stood on my tiptoes and kissed his warm lips. His arms wrapped around me and I wrapped my arms around his neck. He held me tightly against himself and kissed me passionately.

"I don't like it, I love it!" I said when we separated but remained in the same position, "Thank you Nico, for the most beautiful thing ever."

"I love you Reyna." His arms tightened around me, "I could do anything for you, just anything whether it is my life."

I look into those black, wild eyes which now spoke only truth. And those eyes stared into mine, deeper and deeper, just as if, as if, my eyes were an ocean, and I looked into his as if it was a deep well and I was going deeper and deeper into it, never to come out.

"Why do you love me Nico?"

"What?" He frowned; he looked so cute when he frowned…

"Why, what are the reasons you love me?"

"Okay, now I see what you are asking." He looked into my face for some time before speaking, "You know what happens to me when I see you?"

I just raised one eyebrow. He keeps on looking at me.

"The first time I saw you, that was when I brought Hazel to your camp, I looked at you and just can't help imagining how much like a queen you were, same regal, beautiful face. Whenever I visited, I saw you practicing or teaching the initiates. I always marveled at hoe gracefully you moved, how every time you changed your moves so that it was difficult to beat you. I always saw your tension, your stress, I always wanted to ease them but I didn't feel it to be right at that moment. I knew that a lot of demigod wanted to be with you, but you never gave them any chance." He paused for a moment.

"Then when we were together on the quest, I kind-of watched your every move, how you fight, how you sleep, I kind-of became a stalker." He blushed, "I well didn't recognize the feeling at first. Then when I was in Camp-Half-blood I began to think them as just some admiration. Then that night at San Juan, when I was holding you and you were crying into my shirt, I felt something, I didn't recognize then. Then we watched the movie together and you fell asleep, I didn't know what to make out of those feelings developing in me, then it became clear that it was love when we were dancing that night. I didn't want you to go but at that time I was afraid to accept my feelings, but the next day at the mall, when that mortal was flirting with you, I just couldn't stand it and just pulled you and kissed you without even thinking but then you kissed me back and it was like my most beautiful dream come true." He bent down so that his forehead touched mine.

"The love that I feel for you is nothing like what I felt for Percy or Will, for that matter. The way I cared for you, the way I see you, the way I will be scattered if you ever left me." He stopped for a second and looked into my eyes. "I would kill anyone who tries to harm you but I promise I will never be possessive and I will give you all powers. But promise me one thing."

"What?"

"Never to leave me."

I smiled, "I will never leave you Nico, as long as it is safe for your life."

"No. If I lose my life because of you, I will be lucky."

"Shut up Nico, I will die from crying."

"Why are we discussing this on Valentine's Day?" we separated, "Let's not talk about death."

"It's funny coming from you." I smirked.

"Actually, it's not the time for 'death' discussions; moreover, you don't like it, do you?"

"Yeah, I don't like talking about death of a beloved, it – it-

"Hurts?"

"Yeah" I said.

It started raining suddenly. I closed my eyes and took in the smell.

"You really like rain, don't you?" Nico asked and I saw that his eyes were on me, fixed.

"Yes." I looked around but I know his eyes are still on me, "Everything become greener and plushier, I just love the smell of wet soil."

He turned me around so that he could rest his head on the crook of my neck.

"Then…" He sighed, "Maybe Aphrodite is intentionally causing the rain." He kissed the side of my neck.

But unknowingly, he just gave me fear by mentioning the name of that goddess. With her name came the reminder of her curse, 'No demigod shall heal your heart….' Those words haunted her.

Nico must have seen her uneasiness, "What happened, Reyna?"

"Nico, I-I- Aph-Aphrodite, you-me, no-no." I can't help thinking that something will happen to him if I am with him.

He straightened, "What happened, Reyna? Did I did something wrong?" He caressed my hair.

"No, not you its Aphrodite-she-she-, no Nico, I might kill you, it's-it's not safe." I trembled and Nico's strong arms caught me.

"What are you saying Reyna?" He looked down at me quizzically.

"Nico." My eyes watered, I forced myself to at him, "I think we should….we should…break up." And as I said that, I squeezed my eyes shut and let the tears escape my eyes and bit my lower tongue.

"What-what do you mean." I felt sadness, no, complete heart break. I wanted to kiss him, to tell him I was joking but it was all true, because of Aphrodite's curse I might kill him.

I can't speak because my throat is jammed with sorrow.

I just shook my head. I think he understood because his grip lightened.

But he pulled me back again and took me into a hug. I didn't want to separate but I know that it might hurt Nico.

I separated myself from and without even looking at him; I turned away and went to the Athena cabin.

I remember his scent. It reminded me of Italy though he never lived in Italy and of sandalwood and of course death, but I liked every bit of it. The way he would wrap me in his hands…

Stop it! Stop Reyna! You have did it for the best! NOW STOP!

Tomorrow our school starts….

**DON'T BE ANGRY ON ME! **

**BE ANGRY ON APHRODITE!**

**BUT I PROMISE THERE TO BE JUST REYNICO!3**

**SCHOOL EPISODES STARTS FROM NEXT CHAPTER, THANKX FOR YOUR ANSWERS**

**DO YOU GUYS KNOW THAT ANUBIS ACTUALLY HAD A WIFE? HER NAME WAS ANPUT AND ALSO A DAUGHTER NAMED KEBECHET?**

**Read my story 'Promises' to know what happened when they know about Sanubis ;) **

**Actually I am just writing it**

**PLEASE DON'T HATE ME! I TOO SHIPPED SANUBIS BUT AFTER KNOWING THAT ANUBIS HAS A WIFE…**

**ANOTHER STORY I AM WRITING****:**

**Hera x OC or Hera x Zeus.**

**Coz** **he** **cheated a lot on Hera. (writing it too)**

**Pls Pls do read**

**-Bhavya.**


	12. Maggie Williams

**YO! HELLO PEOPLE! **

**U guys forget something **

**I asked u guys to tell me for which demigod the Mortal's POV be about.**

**Like:  
>NAME: JAMES blah-blah-blah<strong>

**AGE: 16 **

**Description: Brown hair, green eyes.**

**POV for: Reyna.**

**U guys forgot to fill 'POV for' box ;)**

**But one of you did fill it so here it is!**

**Dedicated to 'My_fandom_is_better_than_yours', from Fanfiction. Net**

* * *

><p>Maggie Williams<p>

I have been in this school for about 5 years. I love it in here. And now we are going to choose what we want to study! Like if you want to study science, take science, law, business, economy, architecture, building stuff and lot more.

Actually I live here in the dormitory with my roommates changing almost every year.

I am not quite excited to see my roommates. The reason is that I have got only trouble making roommates. So I kinda don't want any.

I opened the door of the dormitory and found my best friend Lea there. I was happy at least one of the roommates is good, and then the other two appeared. There was a girl with chocolate brown chopped hair and kaleidoscopic eyes, she smiled at me, she seemed nice to me, the boy had blonde hair and electric blue eyes and he was holding the girl, so it was pretty much clear that she was his girlfriend.

"HI, I am Maggie Williams, can call me Maggie."

"Hi, I am Piper and this is Jason." The girl smiled at me and introduced me to her boyfriend.

"I am Lea." Lea said and the girl shook hands with her too.

"Hmm…so where are you from?"

"Long island." Piper replied, glancing at Jason.

"They have good school there?"

"Yeah, um, almost." Said Piper hesitantly.

"Hey, let's take you to meet our friends." Jason said changing the subject.

"K…"

So we walked out of our dormitory and went to their friends.

"This is Percy and Annabeth." Piper said hugging Annabeth. She had blonde hair and piercing gray eyes whereas the boy had dark hair and green eyes.

"Hi I am Maggie and this is Lea."

Then after brief greeting we went to others.

"This is Hazel and frank." The girl had golden eyes and brown (too) curly hair and dark complexion, the boy looked rather Canadian but had a straight posture.

Then,

"This is Leo and Calypso." The boy looked like an elf and also had a glint of mischief in his eyes, but the girl looked innocent. She had light brown hair and had a very sweet voice.

Then we went to another one:

"This is Reyna and I don't know where Nico is." I didn't know Nico so it doesn't matter.

The girl had waist long black hair and deep brown eyes. She looks intimidating, just like that Annabeth girl.

"Hi, I am Maggie and this is Lea." She shook hands with us.

"Reyna? Where's Nico?" Piper asked.

A worried expression appeared on Reyna's face, "I don't know."

"Ummm…ok."

"K…bye."

We went back to our dormitory and started to arrange things.

That's when a boy, 17 years old maybe, entered the room. He had pure black hair, which was messy and had a pale but strong appearance.

"Piper?" the boy called out.

"Oh, hi Nico." So he is Nico.

"Piper I got to ask you something, can you please come?"

"Ok…" A worried expression appeared on Piper's face and she went off with hat Nico guy.

Piper POV

Maggie seemed a like a nice girl to me. She had curly red hair, green eyes and was tall enough.

She wasn't anyone like Drew. I took her to meet others so that we might make friends with her.

She's pretty and I will of course find someone worthy enough for her, maybe she does have a boyfriend.

Nico asked me to come out and talk to him and I am pretty sure it is something related to Aphrodite.

"Piper do you know why Reyna did this?" He asked hurriedly.

"Did what?"

"Break up with me." I could hear his sadness in his voice.

"Did she say something?"

"Yeah, something about Aphrodite and some curse and it might hurt me."

"Okay, so Nico do you know what she was telling?"

"No."

"Reyna once told me what Aphrodite told her in Charleston, Aphrodite told her that no demigod would heal her heart, and she might be thinking that if she is with you, you might get hurt." I told him slowly.

His expression changed into pure hatred, "That Aphro-

"Wait. You shouldn't curse a goddess by taking their name." I stopped him from saying anything before he becomes a Nico-chicken or Nico-kebab or something equally disgusting.

"Oh my gods, I really got to apologize to Reyna." His expression becomes a mixture of confusion, fear and love.

"Why? What did you did?"

"I am just ignoring her. Whenever she tried to talk with me, I just turned away and ignored her. And you know Reyna don't like being ignored when she is talking."

"Whoa, Best of luck Nico." It's not going to be easy…

"Yeah, catch you later." He ran away towards I don't know where but certainly not his dormitory.

When I got back, I found Maggie crying in her bed.

"Whoa, what happened?"

"Her boyfriend just broke up with her." Lea said in a hissed voice.

"Really? Maggie whoever that was, you deserve someone even better."

"You won't understand! He and I were together for like 2 years!" she cried.

"See if someone doesn't break your heart then who will heal it? Look I will help you find your perfect match tomorrow."

"Easy for you to say." She sobbed.

That's when a guy entered the room.

"Maggie? Are you here?" He had caramel hair and golden eyes. He looked good.

"Jaze." She sobbed.

He came forward and hugged her.

"I knew he was an idiot, no need to worry Mag, he'll soon know what he has lost." He brushed his hands on her cheeks, wiping away the tears, "now, let's go to the ice cream parlor!" he pulled Maggie up and ran out of the door with her.

"Who was that?" I asked Lea.

"He is Maggie's best friend, Jaze." She replied with a smile.

"Well, they looked perfect together."

"Yeah I told them many a times but they never accept it."

"Maybe I could help."

* * *

><p><strong>GUYS? Loved it? Then comment or anything! <strong>

**P.S: I would NEVER break up Reynico. It was just a plot twist so don't hate me. **


	13. A speaking Tulip! XD

**Enjoy the bonus chappie ;)**

* * *

><p>Nico POV<p>

Gods, if I did just know it! Why Reyna didn't tell me about that Aphrodite incident?

That night when she said she was breaking up with me, I was totally broken, like in gazillion pieces.

I didn't know on whom I should be angry on. It doesn't matter how hard I try but I can never be angry on Reyna. I tried hard, very hard to be mad at her but as soon as I think of her, the anger fades away.

Then I figured out that the best way to get over anyone is to ignore them.

Today, Reyna tried to talk with me:

"Nico…see…I am...Ahh. Sorry but you should know why-

And I turned away and left the room.

She wanted to tell me but I kept on ignoring her.

Gods, how am I going to tell her I am sorry? Only words cannot express it.

What's the most beautiful thing I have in hand?

YES!

I took out some seeds from my pockets (I have no idea how did they get there), which Persephone once gave to me (long story).

I buried them in the soil and sprinkled some water on them. Then suddenly a little Tulip appeared.

I was pretty sure that it yielded roses not tulips. I bent and stared down at the tulip and then suddenly, two eyes appeared on it.

"Hello." The tulip said in some irritating tone and then hopped out of the soil. Yeah, you heard me right, it grew legs.

"What are you?"

"A tulip."

"And I thought you were a rose." I said sarcastically.

"Then you should probably go to some eye doctor." That tulip said in its incredibly irritating tone.

"You are a _tulip _but here it's written that it should be_ roses_!"

"I am the instructor." The tulip said proudly.

"You?" I started laughing madly.

"What's so funny kiddo?"

"Oh My gods, it's hilarious."

"What's so _hilarious_?"

"You're calling me kiddo." I patted it on the top of its head.

"What do you mean?" He shouted in its awkward voice.

"I mean…"I picked it up, "I don't need _you_." And tossed that thing away.

I sprinkled some more water on the mud and some beautiful rose buds started coming out.

They were of different colors, one that doesn't even exist and that's why they are special and rare.

I had picked some special colors for Reyna and had sown them so I didn't waste any of the seeds.

Crystal blue, deepest red and sweetest purple.

These flowers were magical, so they grow up quickly and they never fade.

I sprinted towards our dormitory.

Our roommates were having some celebration for their last class, so we were alone.

I pushed open the girl's room and saw Reyna.

She was standing near the window, obviously crying. It's so awkward to see her cry because she _never _cries.

"Reyna?" I asked approaching her quietly, I hid the roses behind me.

"What do you want?" She replied, sobbing.

"Hey, I am sorry." I stood beside her.

"You are apologizing?" She looked at me, her features softening, "For what?"

"For not giving you a chance to speak. For ignoring you."

"Nico, I should be sorry for not telling you about the curse earlier." her eyes filled with tears.

"It's ok." I wiped out the tears on her cheeks and pulled her into a hug, careful not to show her the roses.

"I am afraid for you." She whispered.

"We will figure it out Reyna. No need of staying away." I pulled off, "Moreover, I got you something." I revealed the beautiful roses I brought for Reyna.

She gasped, "WOW Nico it's so beautiful."

I wrapped my one arm around her shoulder, "These are the rarest flower and it's only for you."

"But why these? I mean these are so beautiful, how did you know that you should give me these?" She asked.

"I thought that such beautiful flowers should only belong to the most beautiful person." I bent down and kissed her forehead, and caressed her long hair, running my fingers through her hair.

"You are incredibly good at flirting." She rolled her eyes.

"I mean it." I replied with a charming smile, at least hoping that it was charming.

"You are a charmer, Nico." She wrapped her hands around my neck and I wrapped my hands around her waist.

I raised an eyebrow and smiled, "If you say so." I bent down and kissed her, for which I have longed for so long.

"_Excuse me?" _Oh no I know that voice.

"What are _you_ doing here?" I said to _it_.

"Who-" Reyna started and looked at that tulip-thing and started laughing, "What is this thing?" she said through her giggling. She looks so beautiful when she laughs. Oh Gods, I am a goner.

"I am a tulip." The tulip-thing protested.

"Aww…you are so cute." Reyna picked it up in her hand.

"Are you serious? This thing is far from cute." I said. The tulip-thing put its hand on its stem; I guess that's how I can say it.

"WHAT?" that thing shrieked.

"C'mon Nico, its voice is also so sweet." Reyna said.

"I think you mean its voice is like a cat's shriek."

"HOW DARE YOU?" that thing shrieked again.

"WILL YOU SHUT UP?" I shouted.

"Shhh. You two." Reyna said, "Why have you come here tulip?"

"I have come here to take revenge. I will not harm you because you are nice but this boy here…" The tulip thing smiled at Reyna and then pointed the finger at me and frowned.

"_You_ will take revenge?" I started laughing. It was hilarious.

"Humph." That tulip thing puffed up its cheeks.

"Be polite Nico," she rolled her eyes, "Why do you want to take revenge, tulip?"

"He tossed me away in the pond."

"Really Nico?" I can say that she was trying hard not to burst out laughing, "Can't you forgive him, tulip?"

"Only if…" The tulip smiled an evil smile, "He bends down and ask for forgiveness."  
>"What? ARE YOU MAD? I would NEVER bend down."<p>

"You HAVE to! Or else you will have to face my wrath."

"_Your_ wrath? LOL! I am really scared!" I said sarcastically.

"Nico…"Reyna rolled her eyes, "Tulip, please forgive him."

"If you say then maybe I can forgive him." That thing said as if it was doing me some favor, "But only if he feeds me every day."

"You know what? I can just throw you away again." I said. There's no chance I am going to keep it.

"Aww…Nico it's so cute, please can we keep it?" Reyna pleaded me and there's no way I can say no to her.

"Okay…but there are some rules that thing got to follow." I pointed at that tulip.

"I am not taking orders from_ you_." Said that tulip thingie, "I will only listen to her." It pointed at Reyna.

"K tulip, first of all, you are not going to talk or move in front of mortals, and you will not call Nico 'that boy' and Nico, you will not call Tulip 'that thing'. And no disturbing."

"I will do everything." The tulip struck out its tongue to me and I made a face at it.

"And you Nico?" Reyna asked.

"I am not gonna stop calling this thing 'this thing'." She titled her head, pleasing. "K…"

"So it's done. I will put you with the roses in the pot." She put the roses in the pot and also 'that thing', and put the pot beside her bed.

After putting them away, she took my hand and led me outside.

"I hate that thing." I said in a low voice to Reyna.

"Oh…c'mon." she giggled, "Are you hungry?"

"Yeah. Are you going to make something?" I asked hopefully, I wanted to eat the food made from her hand.

"Better luck next time Nico, we gonna eat some noodles stored here." She smiled up at me.

"Anything can be good." I said hungrily.

"Okay, okay just 2 mins."

She boiled some water and poured it in the cup and then we ate some noodles, which none of us liked that much.

* * *

><p><strong>Bhavya: Nico do you still hate the tulip?<strong>

**Nico: If Reyna hadn't pleaded me to keep that thing, I would have killed it or tossed it into the sea.**

**Reyna: Nico, I told you not to call tulip 'that thing'.**

**Leo: I Love Mr. Tuily**

**Bhavya: Tuily?**

**Calypso: that's the name he gave to the tulip.**

**Nico: Tuily! HAHAHAHHAHAA XD**

**Leo: DO NOT MAKE FUN OF !**

**Percy: His voice is like tiny-winy fish. Aww…I love it!**

**Annabeth: Actually, it is really very cutey little thing.**

**Piper: it is sooooooooooooooo cute that we all take turn keeping it!**

**Jason: He loves flying and rain, just like me! I don't understand why Nico hates it.**

**Hazel: brother, you really get over that hatred, it's so small and cute and innocent! Aww…**

**Frank: I once turned into Mr. Tuily and it was really amazing to be like that.**

**Nico: Innocent? Huh.**

**All: C'MON Nico! It's so cute**

***everyone goes to play with Mr. Tuily***

**Nico: O_O! Omgs please give them eyes… **

***Reyna returns***

**Reyna: come Nico *pulling Nico with her, towards Mr. Tuily.***

**Nico: -_-**

**Bhavya: Poor Nico…..**


	14. Ally

**Hiya guys! long time no see! was just having my tests and then i didn't had the strength to write :(**

**But here is the chapter and it is going to continue...**

* * *

><p>Request by<strong><span><em> RebelleSong7.<em>**

**Ally:**

My name's Ally and I am like the most popular girl in the whole school. Well, I don't usually care about other people though I have two pets-like-friend strolling along with me and every week a new boyfriend. My parents are super rich and I have like 3 own limos.

I have completely straight hair and awesome blue eyes.

Now, back to the topic.

Today I was starting towards my history class and I collided with a new student. He had messy black hair and dang! He was hot. He picked up the books and gave it back to me. Not even giving me a second glance and didn't even said sorry. He's got nerve.

Seems like I have got a new target.

The whole history class I was just staring at him and noticed a lot of things about him. He was sitting just two benches across me. He looked as if he's gonna sleep. I don't blame him. Mr. Humming is boring and moreover, he's teaching something about 'boring' Greek mythos.

I tried to attract his attention but he was just texting to someone and chucked a little and then resumed his usual (hot) grim expression.

After the class I went up to him.

"Hey, I am Ally and who are you hottie?" I tried to flirt with him.

He just ignored me and went out of the class as if he didn't even notice me.

I followed him quietly. I saw him going toward the cafeteria and met up with some other students. They started towards a table and sat down in a group.

I went to a nearby table and began to overhear their conversation.

There was a boy with sea green eyes and black hair, a girl with blonde hair and gray eyes, a boy with blonde hair and electric blue eyes, a girl with chocolate brown hair and kaleidoscopic eyes, a Latino boy with mischievous expression, a girl with caramel brown hair, a pair of twins with mischievous expression and two girls who were each in some argument with one of the twin.

The thing is that everyone is in pairs, like, that sea-green eyes boy with that blonde girl, that blonde boy with that kaleidoscopic eyed girl, that Latino boy with that girl with caramel hair, the twins with each of the girls. But that boy was alone. No one was with him.

"Hey, where's Reyna?" That blonde boy asked.

"She should be on her way. She told me that her class got extended." That hot boy said.

"Nico are you soo dead that you need your girlfriend even in the class?" (A/N: Omg the punXD) That Latino boy chuckled.

"You are saying that because you have Calypso with you all the time!" Nico protested.

"Not true man." Latino boy protested, "I am bad boy supreme! I don't need anyone."

"Do you mean you don't need Calypso?" Nico mocked.

"Hey! I didn't mean that!" Latino boy protested.

"Hi guys." A girl interrupted them. She had glossy black hair tied into braids, down her shoulder and she had an expression just like that Blonde girl. Experience? Maybe. She was pretty too.

But i am more beautiful, right?

"Thank gods Reyna; you saved us from World War 3." That blonde girl said.

"Seems like I am missing something." That Reyna girl said.

"Nope. Just these two boys here were arguing whether they could live without their girlfriends." That blonde girl said again.

"Is this what you all talk all the time?" She asked them sitting down beside Nico.

"You bet." Latino boy spoke up again.

"Shut up Leo." Nico mocked scolded him.

"So how was your first 'Law class'?" Blonde girl asked.

So she's in Law class.

"Don't ask. Just don't ask. How can a teacher be so boring? Lupa was soo interesting."

"Seriously Reyna, you are comparing Lupa to some teacher?"

"Lupa was a teacher too." she shrugged.

Seriously what type of name is 'Lupa'? Seems Chinese.

"You know what? I had history and the chapter was about the Greek mythology." He made an expression like 'really'.

And it was followed by giggling and laughing.

What was so funny about that?

"So what do you have in the next class?"

Everyone looked into their list.

"English literature" everyone said in sync.

I looked into mine too. And I have English literature too.

And as well as I know we are going to have plays of Shakespeare with each group getting one to act on…

* * *

><p><span><strong>Gonna continue guys. same POV...<strong>

* * *

><p><strong><span>Demigod conversation with a fangirl:<span>**

Me: hi guys!

Everyone: uh...Hi.

Me: So whatca doing guys?

Percy: are you a monster? (A/N: -_-)

Me: Monsters can't type actually...

Percy: then who are you?

Me: A fangirl *proudly*

Annabeth: Fangirl=monster.

Me: Nope. we are sweet little things.

Nico: Okay... how can we know that you are a fangirl?

Me: okay... do you have dimples?

Nico: yea-

Me: Awwww thats soo awesome! Your kids Bianca, Maria and Julian should also have dimples right? *squeaking*

Nico: My what? how? *choking*

Me: You don't know? You and Reyna got married and had a pair of twin girls: Bianca and Maria and a son : Julian.

Nico: ._. *Blushes*

Reyna: ._. *Blushes*

Percy: XD lol should see your faces guys..

Me: OHHHHHH Percy and Annabeth has 2 sons and a daughter: Luke, Bekendorf and Silena.

Percabeth: ._.

Jason: XD LMAO! gods you guys are _productive_.

Me: Jason! Piper! Your kids will be specially cute right? and wouldn't they be like putting their fingers in the sockets?

Jasper: ._.

Me: Caleo! It is ssooooo cute! your babies would be like little ballls of fire...

Calypso: ._.

Leo: AWESOME! ;)

Me: Wouldn't Frazel kids be like: i will _become_ a teddy bear if you don't buy me one!

Frazel: 0_o *blushing too hard*

Me: AWWWW U ALLL ARE GOING TO BE SOOOOO CCUUUUUUUUUTEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!ASDFJMBFJLIJCSUDBYGWEIGOEIFHOIEFHEUHBCSDJBCABUGFIEUHCLBKRUIGFI34UYI34YOI34HBCSMBCMXBCKASJDUWGFUGDKJSDBCKJSDHKJDHKJDH

Everyone: WHAT THE HADES?!


	15. A one-shot and reply

Guys sorry for not upating for a long time but i have a good solid reason:

School! I HATE SCHOOL! We soo many homeworks and now we got to study for the exams...X(

But here's a one shot i wrote on request on G+ :

So here's something i kinda planned...in a 45 mins when my teacher was absent and we were just doing nothing...

Here it goes...  
>Its a One-shot.<p>

Nico was returning to his cabin after a long day in which he got to train some newbies. All he wanted to do was to sleep. Well, all the demigods, whether they are Romans or Greeks, knew that it would not end up well for them if they try to obstruct his sleep. Once he almost (emphasis on the word 'almost') ghostified Will because he tried to prevent him from sleeping...

He didn't like Will in THAT way. But as a brother? OK.

And...he just realized that he wasn't gay. That was just his misunderstanding...He came to know it when he figured out that he had a serious crush on someone...a girl...That's it. He's not going to tell you her name and if you pressurize him...well...best of luck then...

He opened the door of his cabin and without even looking, he threw himself on the bed and began to snore lightly.

It hasn't even been a few minutes after he slept and he was being shook.  
>"WHO DARES TO DISTURB ME WHILE I AM SLEEPING?"<p>

"Me." A girl's voice replied. Not just any girl's, Reyna's.  
>He opened his eyes to see her standing near his bed. her hair was open and was coming down in waves, she was in Camp Half-Blood t-shirt and shorts.<br>wow she looked so cute with her cute face and her dark brown eyes staring down at him. Nico mentally scolded himself to be silent.

"So are you going to ghostify me or something?" she asked laughing and sat beside him.  
>"Umm...No. Who told you that?"<br>"Just some random campers." He is sure to kill someone... "Um...Nico see i need a little help.." she continued after a stop.  
>"What help?"<br>"Its your father."  
>"My father!?"<br>"Yeah, i think he is angry with or something."  
>"Why?"<br>"I just don't know. i have been seeing ghosts that are not Lares and also some really disturbing dreams." She leaned back and placed her head on Nico's shoulder. She always does that and it always give Nico an heart attack.

"I think we should talk to him."

"Sure"

I sprinkled some water and threw the drachma in.  
>"O Iris, please show me Hades, the god of the underworld."<p>

it showed a grumpy Hades in the Underworld.  
>"Dad?" Nico felt Reyna's hand in his.<br>"Yes son?"  
>"Do you..ah...have any..rivalry against Reyna here?"<br>"OH as if you don't know!"  
>"Me?"<br>"Yes YOU! Last time you visited the underworld, all you talked about was her! And you even wanted to leave the underworld fast. And so i thought that she must have done some magic or dark magic on you."  
>Nico wanted to face-palm himself. Hades GOT to say these things in-front of Reyna?<br>"IT'S LOVE YOU IDIOT!" Persephone's voice boomed from the iris message, "You are sooo clueless Hades!"  
>"But-but that's not possible right?"<br>"It IS! Aphrodite was just playing with them!"  
>"And all my curse?" Reyna asked out of blue.<br>"Oh honey, that was all for only a limited time." she answered her sweetly.

"but-but-" Hades started but Persephone cut him.  
>"Not a word Hades." And he was silent, "And no more troubling her."<br>"But-" Hades stopped when he got a glare from Persephone, "Okay"

The message vanished...

"Wow. My curse really gone?" Reyna looked very happy, "You know what Nico?"  
>"Um?"<br>"I have a boy in my mind for a long time, very long time."  
>Nico felt jealous and wanted to kill that boy himself. And Reyna? How could she do this to him after knowing that he loves her?<br>"Okay." Nico said and turned around to tie his shoe lases.  
>"You don't wanna know who is he?" she rested her chin on his shoulder and wrapped her hands around his neck from the back.<br>"Okay. so who is he?" Nico sighed while saying that.  
>"Well, i am with him most of the time, and we two love to listen to Imagine Dragons and he loves to sleep and he sleeps like a log too."<br>"And who is he?"  
>"You idiot.." she whispered in his ears.<br>"You what?! Do you really...love me?" he turned to face her.  
>She leaned in and kissed him.<br>"Definitely." Nico smiled one-of-his-rarest-smile-which-showed-his-dimples and leaned in and kissed her.  
>"Well, you are not going to give that smile to anyone but me."<br>"Sure thing."

Phew! so how was that?  
>I have one-more in my mind...i'll post it ASAP.<p> 


	16. Apology Chapter

**Lets start with Nico's POV.**

**PS:- please excuse any grammatical error as this chapter is typed on mobile coz my laptop is under repair.**

* * *

><p><strong>Nico POV<strong>

Gods we got to study Shakespeare. I mean really? REALLY?!

One word: Its SUPER BORING.

But. Annabeth and Reyna really liked it. I mean c'mon who would like to read those boring plays. But Reyna really liked it.

We were supposed to learn the lines we are assigned for some play or something.

Good thing: we aren't given any role or play yet. And i really wish that Reyna gets the role of my lover or wife...

Bad thing: i am really worried. If some other girl gets the role of my lover or some other boy gets the role of Reyna's lover, i will seriously kill that someone.

Its not that i am over protective but i really can't see anyother boy with Reyna. And she can't see any girl with me too. At least i wish so...

Hey a good news: i am in the rock band of the school. Its awesome!

Percy, Jason, Leo and Frank is also there. We were thinking about making a band group called "demigod direction".

I am thinking about teasing Reyna about that girl earlier who tried to flirt with me. What was her name? Mally? Kally? Jerry? Ally? Yes Ally it is!

I walked to her room, which she shared with her roommate. Her roommate wasn't there and my roommate was absent too. I don't know why. (A/N: upcoming POVs!).

"Ahh Reyna?"

"Yeah." she turned around and i saw that she was doing some of her law work and she was tired.

"So whatca doing?"I casually sat down beside her.

"Nothing." she replied warily.

"Hey. You know what?"

"What?"

"I think i found the girl who would act as my lover in the play."

"The play hadn't been decided yet."

"But every play has a couple right?"

"Hmm yeaaa almost all of them."

"Yea so i really like this girl."

"Who's she?" Reyna said suddenly taking interest.

"She is someone i met today."

"Really?"

"Hmmhmm...she was really very beautiful."

"Who is she?" did i hear a little jealously in her voice?

I would love it!

"Her name's Ally. She is in the same class as i am." i recalled the moment when she tried to flirt with me. Stupid irritating annoying b*tch. (A/N: sorry but she deserved it!).

She had so much make-up smeared on her face. It was almost like a paper in which a kid had tried to do some painting. XD

And then theres people like Reyna. Whom you could just love.

Reyna.

She had a disturbing effect on me.

"Earth to Nico!" i saw her waving her hand in front of me. "I first thought you were just kidding. Were you lost in her thoughts?" she said out of pure jealously.

It was funny actually. I had never seen her jealous, not even when Jason returned with Piper. She seemed a bit sad but not jealous. I wonder why. I never thought about it. I would make it a point to ask Reyna later. I don't want this moment to get wasted.

I looked at her. Well, i was looking at her all this while.

She frowned at me and then looked away.

"Reyna?"

"What Nico? I can't hear to your 'ally' rant anymore."

I just scooted nearer to her. I wrapped my arms around her waist and placed my chin on her shoulder.

"And you really believed it?" i whispered.

She ignored me. Of course i shouldn't have done this. Stupid me. She is already tensed about that Aphro thing.

I took away her book from her.

At first, she glared at me. I wasn't scared, come'on. I am the 'Glare' king.

"Give it back." she said coldly.

"Take it, if you can."

She tried to take the book from my hand. But i am taller. B). Perks of being taller.

She tried to jump and get it but i just had to stand on my tiptoes and she wouldn't even reach me.

"Not fair." she complained.

"What?" i mocked at her.

"You...give it back NOW!"

"Take it!"i said in asing-along way.

"What else can you do, being taller than me other than teasing me?" she said angrily.

"Many things, like this one." i wrapped on arm around her waist and brought us down.

"Hey!" she complained again.

I raised myself up by my elbows, with Reyna still under me.

We were soo close. I could feel her every breath and her scent. Her eyes were soo deep, like an ocean. Dark ocean. Her nose was perfect or should i say that if we got to ever summarize Reyna, the word would be 'perfect'. Her lips were so lucious. I wanted to kiss her soo badly.

Well, we were very close. I just kissed her and she kissed me back. No matter how many times i kiss her, she just gives me this warming/electrix sensation up my spine.

"Get up lover boy." she said after breaking the kiss, and wrapped her hands around my neck.

"As you wish my Queen." i said and picked her up the bridal style.

"And.."

"Yes my Queen?"

"Never joke with me about anything like that." said ruffling my hair.

I kissed her hand, putting her down, "sure thing."

"And Neek." she said just as i was turning back.

"Yeah?" i turned to face her.

"Can i sleep with you tonight?"

I smile crept on my face, "sure".

"Don't think anything stupid, Neeks." she threw a pillow at me which i easily caugth.

"Is there any problem Rey?" i asked her as she would never do something out of rule.

"Neek." she sighed, "i don't know, i am getting these terrible dreams lately. Whatever i do they just dont go."

I hugged her from behind, "i will try everything to protect you."

"I am not going in a war Neeks." Reyna laughed.

"Yeah but still i'll protect you."

"Yeah sure." reyna laughed again.

* * *

><p>I wrapped my free hand around Reyna while my other arm was being used as a pillow by Reyna, which was fine by me.<p>

Reyna was long asleep. But i can't help staring at her face, even in the dark.

She was soooooo beautiful.

"I love you." i whispered in her ear, knowing very well that she was asleep.

That's when something strange happened.

Reyna started to breathe heavily and beads of sweat appeared on her face and jolted awake with heavy breathing.

"Reyna you okay?"

She just shook her head.

"What happened? " i said as i pull her in my arms and started to rub her back slowly.

I cupped one side of her face and asked her what was wrong. She just stared at me with blank eyes. She didn't tell me any thing, she just placed head on my shoulder. I continued to rub her back and caress her hair until she was asleep again.

What was it?

Why didn't she tell him about her dream

But whoever was causing that dream, got to be having a death wish for Nico would never forgive someone who cause any pain to his love.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>AN**_

**SORRRRY SOOOOOO SORRRRY.**

**I AM VERY SORRRY FOR LATE UPDATE.**

**but my exams were going on and then i went into a hibernation period. Sleeping almost for 16 hrs.**

**So u get the idea**

**However i will update soon.**

**Thanks to all of them who commented/voted.**

**Pls continue to vote and comment.**

**And once again thank u fr ur patience and continuous encouragement.**

**-Bhavya.**

**And...**

**HAPPY FRIENDSHIPD DAY TO ALL**

**:-)**


End file.
